The Week
by magstiel9
Summary: Sastiel. Rated M for sexual content. Cas pulls back from Sam in a separate room without telling Sam why and the hunter finds out soon and he is actually impressed and pretty satisfied by what follows.


What Cas and Sam had was special. They trusted each other and were taking care of each other. Their relationship wasn't that obvious in public, during the day of when they had to do a lot of researches and difficult hunting, but the nights when they shared one bed was their personal time. Not only for sex of course. They loved to hold each other in their arms and talk about everything, share thoughts they were too afraid to admit during the day. Somehow they were feeling safe under the warm covers between those 4 walls and their secrets were saved there, their love hidden for only them.

One night when Sam and Cas went to bed was a night when Cas had to pull back. So when Sam wrapped his big arms around him Cas snuggled into him and whispered that he had to pull back in another room for 1 week – to be alone for few nights. That immediately clenched Sam's heart. He was worried and confused. Why Cas wanted such thing? Was Sam annoying him already? Cas caressed his cheek and smile sleepily assuring him it's alright and that it was an angel thing and it was just time that Cas needed to be alone and handle it himself whatever he was talking about. He was a bit shy obviously of the scarlet painting his cheeks and Sam insisted to know. 'We are together right? Whatever is bothering you I'm right here to support you and soothe you' Sam had said but Cas had only kissed his lips softly and told him not to worry and no matter what he heard or seen he better kept away from the room.

That night Cas slipped out of the bed, leaving Sam alone and quietly like a shadow had walked out. Sam had heard the click of the other door closing. Then he had dropped back on his pillow, thinking what is so embarrassing and secret that Castiel couldn't share with him. There were no secrets and shame between them… and this time Castiel didn't want to share a bed or discuss anything with Sam. He couldn't sleep almost all night from worrying. But he trusted Cas' decision so he didn't disturb him.

It was getting worse with everyday. Cas wasn't coming out at all and when Sam was trying to talk to him Cas wasn't answering or asking him not to worry and just give him space and time. The hunter could sometimes hear quiet whimpers and bed sheets rustling and sometimes even heavy gasps. Firstly Sam thought that Cas was probably pleasuring himself but he never did that before and when he wanted sexual pleasure he was always asking Sam and Sam was always ready to make his angel feel great. Sam was burning to go inside and see what is wrong with his angel but he had promised to keep respectful distance.

One night the hunter had a bad dream and when he woke up in the middle of the night he was upset. He slide fingers over the other half of the bed but the sheets were cold and Cas wasn't there. He missed him so much. He wanted to snuggle in him and know that everything is okay. He rubbed sleepily his eyes and slid out the warm sheets going in the hallway. He stepped to the door of Cas' new room and very quietly and carefully he opened it. It was dark and he couldn't see anything. A wave a warm air crawled out of the place with a strange smell – it was good but unfamiliar. Sam shuddered shortly and was just about to walk in when he was forcefully pushed back and the door slammed before his nose.

'Cas' he gasped and was just about to burst through the door be he stopped himself and just dragged his fingers over the wood 'I'm sorry' he apologied quietly. He knew it was bad what he did. He didn't knock and Cas had asked him to give him space and Sam was overstepping his word.

It had been 5 days since Cas locked himself in that room and Sam was feeling lonely, and his heart was clenching. The unknown around Cas' condition was worrying him too much. He tried to push another bite of his dinner in his mouth, but his stomach was clenching. He was upset, concern, lonely… even getting angry. He pushed the plate away and wiped his mouth before standing up and walking fast to Cas' room.

'Castiel' he called a bit louder than he wanted and knocked hard on the wooden door. He then took a breath to calm down, realizing the harsh tone, so he lowered his voice 'Cas… we need to talk. I'm insisting.'

'Not a good time Sam. I'm sorry. Just… just go okay? We will discuss it some other time' Cas voice came dull from the room and at the same time it was such a smooth almost singing-a-like voice which Sam's haven't heard before.

'Cas no' Sam protested almost surprised of his own reaction. 'You've been locked in that room for 5 days. 5 days in which I haven't seen you, 5 days I haven't heard your voice, seen your eyes…. I… I don't know what it's going on and I'm worried and I want explanation. The thing you do is not acceptable. We are together right? Just share with me Cas'

Inside, Cas was struggling with his situation and the need to keep his condition secret from Cas was heaving on his chest. His whole body was burning and shuddering… and he wasn't in mood to fight with Sam and plead him to stay away so he just kept silent.

'Damn IT CASTIEL' Sam shouted and hit the door with fist feeling a rock growing in his throat. He squeezed his eyes and tried to calm down 'How long is going to take that?' there was no answer. 'This is not fair… Cas… is it me? I don't know what to do… I' Sam rubbed his eyes… there was still no answer. He got mad 'fuck it… DO WHATEVER YOU WANT… I give up…Don't hurry to come out any soon…'

Of course on the next morning the hunter regretted his words greatly. He prepared breakfast and coffee, put it on a trail and brought it to Cas' door.

'Breakfast…' he said with husky morning voice. He didn't hope to be invited. He then pressed forehead to the door 'I'm sorry Cas… I truly am… I didn't… I didn't mean to say anything of that… I'm sick worrying for you…' he didn't know what more to say anymore so he just walked away. Well at least later when he passed in the hallway he saw the trail and the dishes empty. At least he had eaten.

Sam was preparing to go in bed when again that nice smell crawled in his room and tickled his nose. He inhaled deep and felt such melting sweet pleasure all over his body. But it was teasing and short and he wanted more. He closed his eyes and followed it till he got to Cas' room. This time the door was slightly opened and a dull light was peeking out. The smell was thicker and there was warmth spreading from there. Sam wasn't in condition to ask or knock so he just opened the door slowly.

What he saw wasn't what he expected at all. He stood speechless with wide opened eyes and slightly parted lips and the warmth and the smell of the room was even thicker and stuffed.

Every inch of the floor was covered by a thick carpet of black a bit dusty-a-like feathers, also every furniture had the same feathery decoration. And what got Sam's attention the most was Cas sitting over his legs on the bed, a pair of huge fluffy pitch-black wings spreading gracefully behind him, shuddering slightly and letting more old feathers to drop. Cas was breathing a bit heavy, with closed eyes, swinging his torso slightly and the wings following every move of his.

'Cas…' Sam called very quietly.

It was like being in the lair of a power animal that he was scared to disturb. Cas snapped open his eyes and Sam could swear he never ever seen Cas like that – clean tan smooth skin, sparkling blue curious eyes, hair messy, pitch black and silk just like his wings, lips thick and glistening. The corners of his mouth twitched in a slight smile.

'Sam' his voice was hypnotizing sending a warm wave over the hunter and in combination with the smell the whole situation was like a dream and it was turning him on in a new way. He stepped inside the room approaching Cas, the feathers on the floor tickling and poking his bare feet. 'Hey' slowly reached hand out for his angel and Cas squeezed his fingers, licking his lips. 'Are you okay? Are you sick?'

'No…' Cas let his legs down the bed a bit embarrassed to look at Sam who was kneeling on the carpet of feathers holding Cas' hands.

'What is that? What is going on?' Sam asked calmly trying to predispose Cas to talk.

'I thought it was a myth' the angel explained obviously a bit dizzy, caressing Sam's fingers.

'What was a myth?' Sam needed to pull every word from Cas' mouth.

'This…. All of this. I'm very used to be on earth, doing human things and my being is trying to protect me and its kind. I'm changing my feathers. I didn't want you to see me like that. I was a mess the first few days.'

'Hey, it's okay' Sam smiled at him and wrapped hands around his waist, settling closer between Cas' legs, looking up at his sparkling blue eyes 'I'm always here for you. You should not be ashamed. I wanted to help you and I was so worried. How did you know that is going to happen?'

'I felt it one week before the start. It's a whole process actually going in 3 phases. I thought I was getting sick with an angelic illness or something but then I remembered that telling and it turned out it was true as you see. The first phase is the warning one. Starting with itching in the wings, mood change, sensitiveness and high level of the libido.'

'Oh I see' Sam smirked 'That explains why you were very distracted last week, explains as well the big count of sex, and your crying. I mean you were whimpering petty much even by the slightest touch, especially when I had my lips on your nipples. And I got pretty surprised of how much your were crying in your climax and even after that.'

'It's very difficult phase' Cas blushed and looked away from Sam's eyes.

'It was very sweet though, don't be embarrassed.' Sam lifted up his head to reach Cas' chin and placed a soft kiss. 'Next?'

'Then I left you. And came here. And my feathers started falling cleaning room for the new ones. It's not painful. It's a bit uncomfortable mostly on the second and the third day because then they are falling the most, but it's pleasurable at the same time. Would you like to help me clean them?'

'Of course' Sam smiled and placed a soft kiss on Cas' lips.

In a few he was sitting behind him hands roaming over the black wings, separating the pitch-black silk new feathers, and tenderly pulling the old grey ones. Cas was moaning with every touch, Sam's hands getting a bit sticky from the oil in the wings and that nice smell was getting thicker. When Sam finished he started massaging Cas' lower back.

'Well, and what is phase 3?'

'It's very important and intimate' Cas turned around and wrapped his legs around Sam's waist, fingers tracing the hunter's chest. The angel licked his lips and his cheeks flushed in pink 'I'm ready to mate Sam. Third phase is the mating. I can't help it' He pressed harder to Sam breathing warmth on his lips, and the hunter felt the incredibly hard cock of the angel pressing to his crotch, slowly making him hard as well. 'But I don't want to hurt you. You shouldn't have come here. Isn't it better for you to go? I will stay here little more till phase 3 passes.'

'I want to help you through it' Sam said quietly, and pulled the angel tighter to his body, brushing a thumb over his bottom lip to open his mouth and slide wet tongue to explore him. 'This is the least I can do. You need to mate – then I'm here for that.'

'I don't want to use you in such way' Cas frowned.

'You are not using me. I'm offering myself willingly. Come one Cas' Sam's hands slid under the briefs trying to get rid of them 'Spill your angelic seed in me, copulate with me the way you know'

That was enough to drive the horny angel crazy and the next moment he had the hunter spread beneath him, angel power ripping his clothes, holy mouth sinning over Sam's most sensitive parts as he was gasping for air. Every time Sam was trying to touch Cas he was catching and pinning his wrist above his head diving in to worship the hunter's massive body with mouth.

'Cas… Cas …' Sam was mumbling both from arousal and wanting to catch Cas' attention.

It wasn't really successful. Cas was lost in the sensation. Without any preparation the angel slid over Sam's hard cock, and it was an angel thing that he was already slick and half-stretched for the hunter. Sam was immediately sucked by the tight hotness and Cas arched back and threw his head back with a long moan when he sank down, taking Sam's cock entirely. Sam gasped and looked up at Cas sliding hands over his thighs observing him. It didn't take him long to notice. Cas was touching himself blue eyes sparkling locked with Sam's hazel ones and there was strange expectation. Sam bit his bottom lip and decided to try what he had in his mind. He saw where Cas' hands were and he put them at the same spots on his own body. Then Cas started moving his hands over himself and so Sam did the same observing Cas lips parting and head tilting. 'ohmygod' Sam whispered very quietly and kept doing as Cas was doing. It was part of the mating like with the animals they copy each other's movements and sounds in sort of love game and preparing for the copulation. It seemed it was part of Cas' mating as well. When the angel was satisfied by that he giggled and leaned down to Sam's lips again thrusting over him.

Sam could swear he had the best night ever. He came like 2-3 times, but he mostly gave himself to Cas who came much more. The angel was like under hypnosis. He fucked Sam in many different ways, coming in his butt, in his mouth, coming on his belly and chest while riding him, letting this sweet arousing smell every time before they went for another round, making out slow and sweetly wrapped in a hug while taking rest before another round.

'See?' Sam panted when Cas dropped next to him after the last time 'I'm very happy you let me near you in that special moment of your life' then he spooned Cas, his wings were no longer a hurdle between them. They were so tired already and Sam didn't get answer and secretly he was hoping it was over. He wasn't used to so much sex for one night and the angel had so much stamina that at some point Sam had thought he wouldn't had handle it and disappoint the angel. 'Sleep well Cas. I love you' he whispered and kissed his cheek before quietly slipping out of bed and going in his room where the air wasn't that stiff and hot.

He slept like a baby for 12 hours and when he met Cas on the other day he realized their connection was stronger and they were even more in love with each other.


End file.
